This invention relates in general to communication network applications. Specifically, this invention is directed to a system and method for achieving voice-activated radio broadcasting in packet-switching communication networks.
FIG. 1 shows a typical network configuration for achieving radio broadcasting using IP networks. In such a configuration, incoming IP packets 110 from an IP network 100 are received by a router 120 with VoIP capabilities and an E&M (ear & mouth) interface card 130. Software running in Router 120 detects the voice packets contained in IP packets 110 and toggles the E&M interface card 130 to switch on/off the radio device 140 coupled to the E&M interface 130.
A drawback of this configuration is that many VoIP routers in use need to be upgraded to be able to run the software that toggles the E&M interface. Such upgrades can be very expensive. Moreover, the upgraded router must use a special radio device coupled to the E&M interface. Therefore, there is a need to achieve network radio broadcasting using an available radio broadcasting device without upgrading routers.